


future

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lance had wanted to see him.





	future

I didnt want you to see me like this, I didnt want you to see this happen to me. But I was so selfish that I wanted to see you, I wanted your beauty to be the last thing on my mind when it happened. So I called your name, and even though a part of me hoped you wouldnt respond, when you did my heart skip a beat.

When you saw me, you tried your best to hide your tears. Keith, love, I know you couldnt be strong when I was so weak. But you wiped those tears away and smiled at me like this wasnt all happening, and I fell in love with you all over again.

Your hands were like tall grass, itching at my neck as you lifted the hot sweat slicked helmet off my head. My hair matted to my face, my breath as heavy as sand, and you still managed to look at me like I was the most breathtaking thing your eyes have ever landed on.

I let you hold me close, and embrace me in a hug. I knew how much itd hurt you when you would leave soaked in me. The red may never leave your armor, and I know I may never leave your heart. I hope to not be seen by you in everything, because I want you to love again. But just as I was selfish to see you one last time, I am selfish to wish I would be the last one you loved.

Crying now so softly, I was mixing with myself. But you smiled just as warmly as before, and that smile might as well have healed me.

We were going to get married, and I was going to kiss you until we forgot who we were. I would cuddle you until we fell fast asleep, and cook you breakfast in the morning. Pancakes with no syrup, and coffee with no cream, I knew exactly how you liked it all. Youd help me find my jeans, and Id unhinge your coat, we’d walk with hands held tightly knit, and Id devour you with my eyes. We’d have fast food runs, your favorite everytime. And Id make romantic candle-lit dinners, and we’d be each others dessert.

But that would never happen, as I lay here and listen to you breathing. I can barely get the air out of my lungs, and I couldnt contain the wish that I wasnt going to leave you.

I did not mind the idea of death, but not seeing you was worse than anything else. Keith Kogane, you are my moon, sun, and stars. You are my love, and I will cherish you forever.

I am so happy that the last thing I felt was your impression on my chest, and your gentle lips placing a final kiss on my forhead, your hands pushing back my hair so lovely. I smiled at you, and we smiled together. Your voice sung melodies through my skin, your words dancing across my blood.

“You were supposed to be my future, sharpshooter.”

And I fell in love with you all over again.

\- Lance Mcclain

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, and i dont like it, but here. needed something to post


End file.
